The present disclosure relates to power supply control devices capable of reducing power consumption.
Japanese Patent Publication No. S62-250814 teaches setting, in advance, the on/off-state of a power supply of a power supply control device after recovery from power failure, and bringing the state of the power supply to a predetermined state after the recovery from the power failure. As such, the state of the power supply after the recovery from the power failure can be set as desired.